The Lawless-Best End
by ArcCaptainZero
Summary: After the episode "The Lawless". Duchess Satine Kryze survived. Obi-Wan saved her and brought her back to Coruscant. But what will happen to Mandalore? And with all the new and strange dangers, will the love of the Duchess and her Jedi-Knight be as strong as before? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

The Lawless-Best End

**Disclaimer: Star Wars (The Clone Wars) belongs to Disney and George Lucas.**

****So, the general sentence is the storyline and the cursive ones are Obi-Wans thoughts. ****

* * *

Obi-Wan P.O.V.

„Here to do more of your masters bidding?"

My heart jumps up and down, as I heard her voice.

"I do my own biddings."

She called my name and jumped into my arms. For a moment I smiled, because I felt warm. Warm because of the love Satine gave me.

_Love, which shouldn't exist. Stupid code._

I softly pushed her away and let my hand rest on her shoulder.

"Are you alone?"

I told her, what was going on and looked around the corner. Then I took her hand.

"I trust you have an escape plan?"

"As always, my dear."

I smiled under my helmet. She was so beautiful.

But as the doors of the elevator opened a Death Watch warrior looked at us.

I grabbed Satines arm and pushed her into the elevator. The warrior started to ask questions about"What is the code?" so I got nervous and hit him in the head. I was sorry, because Satine disliked violence, but there was hardly any choice.

She didn't say anything. We walked to a speeder and sat down. As I felt her hands at my hips I felt again a lot of warm… _love. _It was a great feeling.

_Well, stupid code, _I thought once again.

The red Death Watch followed us and as we got to my ship (_okay, Anakins ship_), they shot.

But I carried also a blaster with me and shot back.

We ran into the cockpit and I activated the cannonry and then I started the ship.

But it was too slow. We got hit by two rockets.

"We must get out of here!" I screamed. Satine nodded. We ran to the ramp and suddenly I flew out of the ship. But I grabbed the ramp. I heard that Satine was crying my name and then she also flew out of the ship.

I got her hand and hold it tightly. I looked back and decided it was the best to let go.

We fell down. I rolled a few times until I stopped and then I saw that something heavy flew at Satine. I pushed it away with the force.

I breathed.

_Oh my…_

But then I felt a presence. I looked up.

Darth Maul.

I tried to get up and activated my lightsaber. But he pulled me forwards to him and choked me with the force.

Because of the fall, my mind was dizzy and I didn't understand everything what he said, but I heard something like "Welcome to my Home".

So, we were dragged to the Throne Room. There, I stand in front of the throne with two guards at my side. Maul sat on the throne. If I'm honest it looked dark and awful because of him. Satine kneeled next to him and looked at me with a sad look.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your duchess."

He lifted Satine of the ground and force choked her. I wanted to get to her, but the guards grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Your emotions betray you. Your fear and yes, your anger. Let your anger deepen, your hatred!" Maul growled in his deep, awful voice.

I closed my eyes and breathed heavy.

_Peace __over __anger. __Honor __over hate__. __Strength over __fear._

"Don't listen to him, Obi!" Satine gasped.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."

Maul glared at me. "It is more powerful then you know!"

"And those who oppose it are stronger then you'll ever be. I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The nightsisters made it for you-"

"SILENCE!" Maul screamed. I closed my mouth.

"You think you know me?! It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you!"

_How nice from him._

"Nothing but that moment!" He pointed at Satine and the fear crashed into my mind like an ocean wave.

"And now the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you, but I make you share my pain, Kenobi!"

My eyes grew wide as he activated the darksaber.

_He's going to kill her! He's going to kill my love!_

But suddenly a window crashed and a few _blue _Death Watch warriors shot at the guards at my side. They fell down, immediately dead. Maul let Satine go and she fell to the floor. But I caught her before she could hit the cold stones.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, my voice full of sorrow and yes…. regret.

She caught her breath and nodded.

I pulled her up and carried her in my arms and ran to the exit. A woman from the Death Watch ran behind us and shouted:"Satine, Jedi! Wait!"

"Obi, slow down, please."

I slowed down and the woman was next to us.

"We've prepared a ship for you. In this direction!" She pointed to another door and I ran into the corridor.

After a while Satine wanted to run by herself but I ignored her, because I didn't want to risk anything.

"Obi, please!"

"No. You got force choked and something heavy landed on you. You are not going to run by yourself."

She sighed but agreed. We got to the ship and the woman said: "Okay, get into the ship!"

"Wait!" Satine cried, as I walked towards the ramp.

I let her down for once and the runs to the woman.

"Thank you, sister!"

The woman nodded and said:"When you're on Coruscant, think about how we can save Mandalore!"

Satine nodded and we rushed into the ship. As we were in hyperspace I started calming down. Satine looked at me and I tried to smile.

"Obi, what's up?"

"It's nothing." I almost whispered.

"Well, it doesn't look like 'nothing'."

"No, really. I'm fine."

She just shocked her head and leaned towards me.

"Obi-Wan, I don't need to be a Jedi to feel that something is wrong with you."

I sighed and looked up at her, into her deep icy-blue eyes. I almost lost myself in them.

"Obi?"  
"Yes, I… I just realized, that if the blue Death Watch and your… sister…. Weren't there… You would've died."

Satine looked at me with a small smile on her lips.

"I'm here, Obi. I'm not dead."

"No, no you're not dead." I agreed with her.

"But it's just… He was so near killing you, Satine. I would've been lost. I know it…"

I stared down at my hands. They were shaking.

Suddenly, a smaller hand grabbed them. I looked up at surprise. Satine was smiling warmly at me.

"It's alright. I'm here, with you. We are save."

I nodded slowly.

_She is save. He can't hurt her anymore._

"Obi?"  
"Yes?"

"I'm very glad that you came to rescue me."

Now it was my turn to smile.

"There was no other choice. I would never leave you alone in moments like this."

"I know." Her voice was almost a whisper.

And then I just realized that our heads were getting closer. It was like a reflex that I closed my eyes. Then, our lips met. I was surprised, but the feeling was warm, very warm. I relaxed and kissed her. Even the Jedi in my head didn't say anything. After a few minutes, we broke apart and I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you."

My eyes were closed and I didn't even realized, what I said, until I felt Satines arms around my neck.

_I… I love her. Yes, I love her!_

"I love you too, Obi-Wan."

I opened my eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and I brushed my lips against hers, before we kissed again. I wrapped my arms around her and she ran her fingers through my hair. And in moments like this, I wished that she would let me leave the Jedi Order.

_Well, I will try to __convince__ her, when we're on Coruscant. _

But now, we just enjoyed the moment we got, kissing happily in the cockpit.

* * *

**This is ****my first story****, so I hope you liked it**.** :)**

**I'm not sure if I will post another chapter. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not a normal arrival

We landed on Coruscant. It was Dark Night, so we could sneak to my room without anybody to notice.

I held Satine's hand the whole way and as we got to my room, I didn't let go.

I was too scared.

"Obi, what is it?"

"N-Nothing… nothing…" I said, a little bit distracted.

"No, Obi-Wan. Not again!"  
I looked up at her, a weak smile on my face.

"We are on Coruscant now. He's parsecs away. Obi, really. Calm down. Please!"

I nodded but there was something inside of me that didn't want to let go of her hand and just held her close to my body.

"I think, you just should get a shower." I said after a moment of silence.

"A new method to seduce me, Master Kenobi?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

I laughed at that and said: "No… well… It was not my intention."

I guess my ears just turned bride red because Satine giggled and kissed my cheek lightly.

"I will look for some things you can wear while I'm going to wash your other clothes."

"Thanks." She smiled and stepped into the bathroom.

I looked for a small jogger and a small jumper. I also gave her a pair of my boxer because I thought she might need it.

I laid it down in front of the door to the bathroom and got back to the living room. I set down on the couch and just looked at my hands. My attention was at Satine in the bathroom.

At the smallest noise I would be there immediately.

I listened harder.

There was nothing but the noise of the shower. Then she turned it off and I could hear her footsteps on the cold floor.

_Oh, I forgot the towel!_

I jumped up and ran straight to my cupboard. I got a white towel and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"I think I forgot the towel." I opened the door and just stretched out my hand.

My face was at the other side and I closed my eyes to be on the safe side.

I heard a laugh.

"Yes, thank you." she took the towel and I closed the door again.

I just wanted to set down on the couch but my attention was focused on something on the balcony.

I walked towards and stopped a few meters in front of it.

_There's something._

My heart skipped a beat and I crept back slowly.

"Satine." I whispered.

She got out of the bathroom, dressed in my oversized jumper and jogger.

She wanted to say something, but I put a finger to her lips and just stared at the balcony.

She followed my gaze and wanted to gasp but silenced herself.

Something dark and big had jumped onto the balcony and looked into the apartment. Its eyes were bloody red, its teeth were as long as your thumb and its paw was as big as your face.

"What's that?" Satine asked her voice full of horror and fear.

"I-I don't know." I just sounded the same like her.

"Okay, let's go back slowly and make no jerky movements." I whispered.

She nodded lightly and made a step.

The creature narrowed at us.

I made a step.

It growled.

We made a step together.

It howled and barked. Than it put its paw on the window and pressed.

"Run!" I shouted as the beast broke the window and ducked his head inside the hole.

We ran as fast as we could. We got out of the door and bumped into… Anakin.

"What are you doing… Oh hello Duchess. Nice to see y-"

"Anakin, run!" I yelled.

We heard a crash and heavy footstep.

"What in the name of…"

Now, even Mace got out of his room.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan. I don't want to know why you both are awake but if you broke something again you are…"

We ran to his direction just as the beast got out of my apartment.

"What the-?!"

He stopped as a deep howl echoed through the temple.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the creature.

Its fur was brown and stubbly like the fur of a wild boar.

Its forelimbs were longer than its hind legs.

Its face was like the face of a dog but it was flat.

We ran to the room of a thousand fountains. Mace just contacted the high Jedi-Council.

"They're going to close every door. The creature can't get into the city of Coruscant."

We all nodded and Mace looked curious at Satine.

"Wasn't your planet in danger?"  
"Yes." she said, a little bit confused.

"Obi-Wan, didn't we say you shouldn't go to Mandalore?"

I blushed and Satine looked a little bit shocked at me.

"Oh, sorry Duchess. But because you're neutral we couldn't help you… You know?"

Mace blushed as well (if he can blush), but Satine just choked her head.

"I think we can talk about this later."

There was another howl.

_Nice idea, honey._ I thought to myself.

We got outside. Master Yoda and the other council members stood there and activated their lightsabers.

We slowed down and I looked at Satine. She just coughed her breath.

"Everything alright, honey?" I whispered, only she could hear.

"Yes." She smiled and I nodded.

Than we (Anakin, Mace and me) activated our lightsabers as well and got to the other Jedi.

The creature thundered around the corner.

As it saw our sabers it howled again and barked.

It stopped.

It sniffed.

Then it attacked. Its big paw rushed up to me and no one could react in time.

I wanted to raise my lightsaber but I was too slow.

I felt his claws scratching over my chest.

They drilled deep into my flesh.

**Yesss, I know. Cliffhanger! :P**

**The idea with the beast just popped into my head… Well…**

**In the next chapters I will write of course about Mandalore and its neutrality. :) **

**And if the Republic will arrive or not. :D**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter anyway (despite I didn't talked about the other stuff).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I flew through the air until I hit a wall.

I landed on the ground and tried to breathe. But it was almost impossible.

The wound hurt and I breathed weakly. Suddenly I felt Satines hands on my face and she pulled my head softly onto her lap.

I let out a silent groan and squeezed my eyes close.

_Just try to accept the pain as a friend. It's there to help you._

It worked. The pain was getting numb. But it still hurt a lot. Then I heard how Satine whispered something in my ear:"Shh, shh. Everything is alright, darling."

I relaxed a little bit and leaned into her touch.

In the next minutes I just heard the howl of the beast and Satines voice. Finally the howl stopped. Of course it stopped. There was hardly any beast in the galaxy that could fight against the Jedi-Council and kill them all.

"Obi, they're going to bring you into the medi-bay. Alright?"

I nodded slowly and in the next moment I felt a few hands on my legs and back.

I was lying on a soft bed as I awoke. The healers had narcotize me to sew the wound.

I felt a soft hand in my and I opened my eyes just to close them again.

_Damn. Those white walls and lights. _

Carefully I opened one again and turned my head and let out a groan. Mind you, I had a bad headache.

"Satine?" I whispered as I recognized who held my hand.

She was sitting on a chair and was asleep. Her blonde hair was falling into her face and she looked tired.

She blinked a few times until she saw me.

"Oh, hey. You're awake!" she smiled and caressed my hand.

I nodded slowly and said: „What happened while I was in here?"

"Not much. I guess the council killed the beast…"

"You guess?" I asked and grinned at her. She blushed and said: "Come on! You were –are- injured! I got something else in mind!"

I laughed but stopped immediately as a great pain erupted in my chest. I coughed and tried to sit up but my arms were shaking so I fell down again.

I heard Satine call my name and she cried for the healers.

My mind was getting dizzy and everything went black as a medical droid came in.

I don't know how long I had been unconscious. But as I woke up again the room was dark. There wasn't any daylight and I just realized that I wore a breathing mask. So I tried to get rid of it and lifted my hand. Then I stopped.

There was a bandage around it.

_But the beast didn't hit me on my arm. It was just my chest, wasn't it?_

I was very confused. I tried to grab the mask but my hands didn't work properly. I couldn't close them as good as before and I didn't feel them.

Suddenly I heard a little noise next to me. My head snapped into the direction and I realized it was Satine.

"Ohh, good. You're awake. I was so scared because you didn't stop coughing and there was blood coming out of your mouth…"  
She looked away. I could see that her hands were shaking so I grabbed them and rubbed my thumb across the back. But it was very difficult, because I couldn't move them very well.

"I'm alright." I whispered.

She tried to smile but it failed.

"I just thought… I just thought you… you'd die…and…"  
Tears were appearing at the corners of her eyes.

I pulled her to me and she carefully snuggled into me. She laid her head onto my neck and rested her forehead against my cheek.

I smiled and rubbed her back slowly. But I frowned, when I couldn't feel her warm skin.

"Satine?" I asked and she said: "Yes?"

"Do you know why I can't feel my hands?"

She bit her lip and kissed my neck softly.

"The beasts paw scratched your chest but…"

"But?" I asked curious.

"It… it also struck your arms. There are scratches on the back of your left one and on the inside of your right one."

She stopped. I waited for her to go on.

She took a shaky breath.

"The… the doctors say that it stroke a nerve on both arms and… and that you're not able to feel them anymore and you can no longer move them…"

I was silent. I couldn't move my hands any longer?

"Is… is there an alternative?"

I hold her and ducked my nose into her hair.

"Y-Yes… But…"

"Satine? If you don't want to talk about that I will ask the doctor. I was cruel to ask you those things and-"

I couldn't end my speaking because Satine kissed me on the lips.

I had to smile and kissed her back and tried to tangle her hair with my hand. That failed but we kept kissing until we needed air and pulled apart. I breathed heavy but smiled.

She leaned her forehead against my and whispered: "Love you."

I chuckled and kissed her nose.  
"Love you too."

We stayed like this and I almost fell asleep as Satine spoke up again: "You will get two metal hands."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I tried to hide my hurt expression but Satine saw it.

She pulled me towards her and I snuggled my head into her neck.

Metal hands? I knew from Anakin that it wasn't easy to control those.

But he had one.

And I would get two.

And I started not to cry as I felt the sadness which was coming from Satine.

And I knew, she would be there for me.

Like she was now.

**I think all my chapters are getting shorter… D:**

**Sorry 'bout that. :$**

**I hope you liked it anyway.**

**The next chapter will be full of Obitine stuff. :P And about Obi's operation.**

**After that I will go on with Mandalore and why the beast was there anyway…**

**Do you have any questions? Just write a review or PM me. :P**


End file.
